Of Alchemy and Wrenches
by MustardGal
Summary: As Winry invents Ed a new arm, she is suprised to see a scratch appear after Ed and Al had a small spar. At Winry's outburst, Ed and Winry realizes that its just not the automail they're worried about. One shot. Edwin


**Of Alchemy and Wrenches**

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't."

"I understand _Alchemy_ better than this."

"You were born to understand Alchemy."

"I understand all the elements, I know what the human body is composed of by heart… Alchemy isn't that hard as _automail_."

"You were born with a phobia of milk."

"I WAS NOT…!"

"… and anger problems."

"…AND YOU ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU'D HAVE TO BEND DOWN TO SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!"

"Calm down Ed!" the blonde haired girl murmured as she twisted the screw on his automail.

Edward silently seethed at the girl. "Winry."

"Edward."

"…"

"…"

"You know…"

"I know a lot of things," Winry grinned back, flicking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She tightened the screw one last time and set the wrench aside.

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something about being 'intolerable.'

Winry patted the automail, grinning at her work. "It's getting better, don't you say?"

Edward sighed and lifted his new automail arm, flexing out the fingers. "It's lighter," he said, a little in awe. "Never been this light before."

"Maybe it won't stunt your growth anymore!" Winry said joyously, clapping her hands.

Edward grunted and glared at her. At least he could blame his 'shortness' on the automail…

Winry stood and wiped her greasy hands on an already greasy towel. "This is my best masterpiece so far." She lifted the wrench and grinned down evilly at him. "Just don't wreck it."

Edward squirmed underneath the evil grin and wrench. He sprang up and nodded furiously. "Let's go try it out," he suggested quickly. He turned to the door. "Alphonse! It's done!"

The door opened and the big metal suit walked in. He held a small kitten in his hands. "How does it feel?" Alphonse asked.

"Better." Edward motioned for Alphonse to follow him outside. "You ready to spar?"

Alphonse nodded and handed the kitten to Winry, hesitant to let it go. Winry smiled up at him, thinking no matter how big and intimidating Alphonse can be, he still had a soft heart. Unlike Ed, Winry thought sourly. She petted the cat lightly on the head then started scratching the orange chin.

"This is the day," Edward declared. He pointed a metal finger at Alphonse. "The day I beat you!" He motioned with his hand for Alphonse to come at him, which he did.

Alphonse quickly lifted his leg and almost executed a kick at Edward's head, which he ducked. Edward quickly landed in a roll and put his hands firmly on the ground, lifting himself in a handstand, aiming a kick at the middle of Alphonse's stomach. Alphonse jumped back a step and grabbed a hold of Edward's leg, lifting him up off the ground. Edward unsuccessfully tried to get out his hold, but being short, he couldn't even begin to reach Alphonse. He clapped his hands, deciding it was time to use Alchemy.

But not before he saw himself flying for a tree ten… twenty… thirty feet away. He gave a yell and landed painfully on a branch and bounced back and forth on them, then landed face first on the ground.

"Oof," he said with a mouth full of grass, a bit late and in shock.  
"Brother!" Alphonse shouted. Alphonse was quickly next to Edward, who was still in the same position, his face embedded into the ground.

"Al! Ed!" Winry panted as she ran up to them. She practically threw the kitty at Alphonse. "Ed?" she yelled, grabbing Edward by the arm and struggled to lift him up.

Edward was finally able to sit in a normal position. He blinked a few times and looked at the both of them. "I flew," he said lightly, still a bit out of it.

"I think I went a little too far," Alphonse squeaked out.

Winry examined the automail. "A scratch," she said, surprised.

Edward quickly looked down at his arm. "Uh… I can fix that," he said worriedly, his brain finally catching up with him.

"A scratch," Winry said again, a bit louder this time.

"This happens all the time," Alphonse reassured her. "He can fix it."

"A scratch," she was in hysterics now, "on my automail!"

Edward quickly clapped his hands and placed a hand over the scratch, a blue light quickly fading in and out. He lifted his hand and grinned weakly at Winry. "It's fixed, see Winry?"

Winry stood up, a mix of emotions on her face. She turned and stomped back to the house.

"It was just a scratch!" Edward yelled at her.

It was more of a scratch to Winry. Sad realization hit her.

It wasn't good enough. It wasn't good enough to protect Edward.

She had spent a long time on the automail and it turned out to be ineffective. Sure, it was light, but it shouldn't have been scratched that easily. She knew Edward went on long journeys where he often got in trouble. Just a year ago Scar had destroyed Edward's arm in a second.

And now he could destroy it in half a second.

She sat down on her working chair and stared blankly at her sketches of automail.

She had failed, once again.

Xxx

Edward slipped on a jacket to keep cool against the cooling night. He hadn't gone back in yet, fearing what Winry might do. Alphonse, being braver, headed back in a little after Winry did. He sought her out and found her sitting sadly on her working chair, gazing at the pictures of automail.

"It was just a scratch," Alphonse said softly. He sat down next to her and kept petting the cat on his arm. "But I think it goes more deeper than that."

Winry mutely nodded.

"What are you thinking about, Winry?"

"I failed," she blurted out.

Alphonse gaped at her. Well, if you say armor can gape. "What are you saying?"

"It was scratched so easily."

"I tossed him too far."

"I failed still."

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse kept his voice low and cool, as kind as he could be.

Winry seemed hesitant. "About a year ago, Ed had his arm destroyed by Scar. And from when I learned about that, I told myself to make an automail that would be strong enough to hold out against it."

"It was destroyed with Alchemy."

"I know. But still. I thought that I had finally discovered how to make it light and more durable. And now, with Scar still around, Ed's in trouble."

"Winry," Alphonse sighed. "All I can say is, go talk with Ed. He's afraid you're mad at him."

Winry looked up, surprised. "Did I walk out angry?" She stood up slowly. "I was angry at myself, I guess," she whispered. She turned and headed up the stairs, heading to her room.

She walked out to the kitchen the next morning where she found Edward sitting at the table. He seemed nervous and stood up when she entered.

"Winry, I'm sorry…"

Winry shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

That made Edward stop. "Why?"

"I failed," she said bluntly.

Edward walked over with silent steps, putting his hands in his pocket. "You didn't fail."

"Yes I did," Winry replied stubbornly.

"Scar destroyed my arm because I wasn't careful," Edward quickly said. "I was scared. I was acting carelessly."

"But it was… wait, were you listening to our conversation last night?" Winry sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

Edward nodded guiltily. He stared straight into her glistening blue eyes.

"Ed…"

"It's the truth. Your automail was not to blame. I was scared. Back then when I was attacked by Scar… I was…scared of losing Alphonse. Scared of failing our journey. Scared of not being able… to return here."

"You had left," Winry said sadly, "and I didn't know if you were ever going to return. That's why I work so hard on the automail. I want it to protect you, so you can return to your home."

"My home…"

"Is here," Winry finished, lips quivering. "No matter what you say, it's here. You belong here. With Granny and I. Alphonse."

Edward gave a small, sad smile. "Our journey isn't complete."

"Your journey doesn't mean there can't be a home!" Winry shouted at him, getting upset. "I worry about you," she said in a small voice.

Edward walked up to her and gazed across from her. "I'm getting taller than you," he suddenly whispered.

"Don't change the subject!" Winry snapped.

Edward ignored her and moved her hair away from her face, noticing a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "I'm not trying to."

"Liar."

"You didn't fail. You are always there with us, me, no matter what, Winry. We'll come back, because this is our home. Just… wait for me."

Winry's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Wait for me to return to you, with my arm, my leg, and you won't have to worry any more," Edward said softly. "I'll come back." He walked back to the table and lifted the suitcase that was sitting on it. He opened the door, but turned back and focused his golden eyes back to Winry. "Promise."

Winry nodded slightly, the tears threatening to fall again. "I'll wait for you, Ed." She watched his silent form walk down the road with Alphonse, off into the rising sun and dangerous adventures.

_Yes._

_I'll wait. _


End file.
